Megaman: Metroid X
by Jowy Avilon
Summary: When Bounty Hunter Samus Aran Finds A Capsule Containing A Legendary Maverick Hunter From The Past, Something Is Bound To Happen. Rated T To Be Safe.
1. A Mission Of New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman X or Metroid, they belong to Capcom and Nintendo respectively.

A little Info: While I will reference things and events from Metroid Fusion, Samus is in her Super Metroid Power Suit and has her Super Metroid Ship.

Chapter 1: A Mission Of New Beginnings

* * *

Intergalactic Space Bounty Hunter Samus Aran stepped out of the shower. She reached for a towel and quickly dried herself before wrapping it around her and stepping into the main hall of her ship she let out a shiver and started to shake a little. The inside of the ship was a bit cold after taking such a warm shower. She walked over to the heating system and turned it up a little. Her muscles felt good after the shower as she was still a bit sore from her most recent mission at B.S.L. and had been given some down time to try and recover, the mission having been stressful on her both mentally and physically. She went to her room and got her usual skin tight blue belly shirt and shorts and put them on, then wrapped the towel around her hair to dry it quicker. Letting out a sigh of relaxation, she walked over to a small mini fridge and pulled out a soda before going to the cockpit of her ship. When she arrived her relaxation was suddenly broken by her ships com system going off. She sat down in the pilot chair and checked it, it was on the federation channel. She let out a small groan and opened the channel, sound only.

"Samus here," she answered.

"Samus, this Colonel Rydei of the Federation, we have a very important mission for you," came a sleek and somewhat soothing male voice.

"What is it Colonel?" Samus inquired.

"There was a transport ship, it was on it's way to B.S.L. but was redirected after your mission there. It was recently hijacked by a band of Space Pirates and what appeared to be anthropomorphic robots while on its way to its new destination. It houses a container with valuable cargo, we need you to intercept and retrieve the cargo for us," the Colonel explained.

"I will accept this mission, send the coordinates of it's last known trajectory to my ships navigation," the Bounty Hunter replied.

She broke the com and stood up, walking to a small room with an odd looking device. It had a circular bottom and at the top, just floating, was a another matching circular surface. A faint blue glow emanated from the center of the device. She stepped inside and called on her Power Suit which appeared in a blinding blue light. She stepped out of the device and did a little stretching, trying to limber herself up some for the mission ahead. She then returned to the pilot seat and checked the location of where the transport ship was at last. With a smile, ready for some action, she entered hyperspace. When her ship emerged she came across the Eureka transport ship. Her first observation was that it wasn't moving. She slowly brought her ship around and docked with the transport and disembarked. She slowly looked around and found no signs of life.

"Am I too late?" she pondered to herself.

She continued on into the ship and saw the insides had been ravaged. Making her way through the seemingly abandoned and destroyed ship. Walls had been damaged, burned, and dented and debris, trash, and dead bodies littered the floor. She became increasingly nervous and more alert. She continued on her way, simply taking in the damage, destruction, and death of the crew, wondering where the Space Pirates were. Finally she reached the cargo hold and found the container, which was man sized in its build, unopened but not unscathed. It looked like the Space Priates had tried to force their way into the capsule in numerous areas with numerous tools but had no success. This only made Samus wonder why after so much effort to take an entire ship, destroy it, and kill the crew for this, why didn't they just take it with them. This concerned her further as she walked over to the container. Samus ran her hand along it before deciding to take a look at its contents through the small window that the container contained. On the other side was the sleeping face of a male wearing a blue helmet that housed a red gem in the front of it. Without warning the container started to spew steam as latches could be heard being undone. Samus leaped back and aimed her arm cannon, charging it as the door swung open. The person she had seen inside wore blue armor that matched his helmet. Observing him, she got the feeling that this guy wasn't human...

**System: Reboot**

**Time: 23XX**

**Status: Normal**

**X-Buster: Online**

**Z-Saber: Online**

**Power: 3500  
**

**Defense: 3200  
**

**Speed: 2900  
**

**Combat Status: Ready**

Former Maverick Hunter Megaman X let out a deep breath and opened his eyes as his internal systems gave his internal report. He looked around and found himself inside a heavily damaged room, a bulky robot in pink armor standing before him with it's gun pointed right at him.

**Enemy Threat detected**

**Life form: Scanning**

**Vitals: Stable**

**Life form: Scan Complete, Unknown**

**Threat Level: Massive**

X's eyes went wide as he quickly leaped from his capsule taking his attacker by total surprise. He converted his hand to his buster and charged it to max level, aiming it at his attacker. The odd Robot opened fire on him, firing a giant beam that split into 3 and seemed to be made of ice and energy. X leaped out of the way, barely avoiding the blast as he watched it crash into the container that held him and destroy it. He landed and fired his own charged blast, releasing a giant sphere of plasma energy at the odd Robot.

"Who are you and why have you attacked this place?" the Azure Hunter demanded.

"Attack it? I didn't attack it, I came here to save!" the Robot looking creature scowled at the Reploid, sounding almost astonished at being accused of being the one to attack it .

The Blue Bomber kept his buster aimed on the unknown life form, charging it once more, not yet ready to trust this, creature.

"Who or what are you?" X demanded again.

With a sigh the creature lowered its arm cannon.

"I am intergalactic Space Bounty Hunter Samus Aran, as for what I am, you could say I am Human, or at least used to be," Samus explained.

This confused X a little and made him curious.

She then grinned a little under her helmet.

"Now tell me blue boy, who or what are you?" the Bounty Hunter inquired before X could inquire what Samus had meant by used to be.

"I am former Maverick Hunter Megaman X and I am a Reploid," X replied.

"A, Reploid?" Samus questioned, a bit of disbelief in her voice.

X simply nodded at her, knowing something was definitely wrong.

"Why do you seem surprised?" X inquired.

Samus looked around for a moment then shook her head.

"Not here, let's get back to my ship and we'll talk further there," Samus said. With a nod, the Azure Hunter followed Samus. When the duo entered Samus's ship, X looked around amazed. It wasn't very spacy, but it was nice looking and a homely feeling to it. Samus walked over to the cockpit and un docked from the Eureka.

"Now then, you have some explaining to do Ms. Samus," X said.

The Bounty Hunter let out a slight chuckle.

"Please, just call me Samus," she said gently.

She then looked X up and down, amazed at how unlike most Robots, he looked and sounded so Human.

"Reploid, never thought I would ever actually meet one, I researched Reploids years ago when I was training at the Academy," the Bounty Hunter said.

This only concerned X further and he gazed at her fiercely.

"Tell me more, why are you so surprised to see a Reploid?" X inquired, not sure if he really wanted the answer.

"Well, after the Reploid who was known as the World's Hope vanished after what was called the Elf Wars, they were classified as too dangerous a threat and decommissioned. They were then hunted down, put offline, and eventually destroyed," Samus explained. X's eyes went wide in horror and shock.

"No, that isn't possible," X said, sounding a bit frantic.

"It's all true though X, every since what was known as the Great Reploid Purge, you are the only Reploid I have ever seen, functioning anyway," Samus said, regretful at telling X all of this. Something then dawned on her, and she didn't like where her train of though was going. She looked back to X, who looked like he was trying to talk into a com.

"Maverick Hunter Headquarters, this is Unit 17 Commander Megaman X, please respond," he said into the com.

He waited a moment and was only met with static. His face went from frantic and shocked to a bit annoyed. He pressed a couple of buttons and took a deep breath.

"Maverick Hunters Zero, Axl, or Violet, this is X, please respond," X tried again. After another moment he was again met with just static. He then lowered his arm, looking defeated.

"X, I am sorry, I hate that you have to find out this way," Samus said, sounding apologetic.

"No Samus, there is nothing to apologize for, when we return to Earth, I will set out to find my friends, I know they're alive, I can feel it," X said, a hint of hope coming to his voice.

Samus turned around once more and with a sigh she opened a com channel to Colonel Rydei.

"Mission complete, the cargo is secure, the ship was left abandoned," Samus explained.

"Very good, bring the cargo to this point in an hour," Colonel Rydei replied uploading coordinates as Samus turned to face X once more, a smile and look of determination crossing his face...

Well, here is chapter 1 of a story I hope gets some positive feedback and reviews. If so, like my other side projects I will continue this one based on how chapter 1 does. As always, R&R and be honest, brutally honest, I can take it. Till next time my peeps. I have gone through and totally revised this chapter and will be doing the same to chapter 2, to add more to the story and to try and slow down the pace a little, let me know how I did.


	2. A Very Big Thank You From The Author

An update and a BIG Thank You!

I know it has been a very very VEEEEEERY long time since I have updated any of my stories and I do truly apologize deeply for that. Fret not though, I am still alive. I have just had a lot of real life issues going and I have started a couple of other endeavors. Matter of fact, I would like to invite you all to check out these other endeavors by following the links below. Your support for my writing has been astounding, a lot better than I could have personally ever asked for even when I know I am not the best author out there. So if possible, I would like to ask for your support with these other things as well.

www. youtube dot com backslash theactualgamer (without the spaces and replace dot with . Also, I am sure you know what to replace backslash with xD)

www. youtube dot com backslash thedarkcastgroup (without the spaces and replace dot with . Also, I am sure you know what to replace backslash with xD)

Any support you're willing to give is much appreciated. Now on to the main subject. Most of you have stuck with my stories giving me wishes and wonderment about if I ever planned to continue them. The short answer is, OOOOOHHHHH YEEEEEEAAAAAAH! I definitely plan too mostly because my fan have kept me feeling encouraged to do so. So look for an update to the story in the coming future from what I hope is an improved me cause I plan on coming back big. Last, and certainly not least, I wanted to give a major THANK YOU to all of my fans, without you, I wouldn't have even wrote this or felt inspired to continue writing and coming back to where I started so many years ago without any of you, so sincerely, from the bottom of my heart, thank you all.

I will end on that note and just repeat what I said above, expect some updates coming soon. Till next time my peeps.


End file.
